What if the Fairy Tail members discovered Facebook?
by SunandStars2
Summary: It's all in the title, people! May include crossovers at some point... not sure yet. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, while this is most definitely NOT my first fanfic... it is my first fanfic of this kind. So please, review, but keep the flames to a minimum! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FT, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel** : I'm going to kick butt at the S-Class Trial. Everyone else might as well give up now!

o Like o Comments (3)

 **Gray Fullbuster** : Not if I kick butt first :D

 **Natsu Dragneel** : Shut up Ice-Brain! No one gives a darn what you have to say!

 **Juvia Loxar** : JUVIA DOES!

 **Gajeel Redfox** : I'm **Levy McGarden's** partner and I will make sure the shrimp wins!

o **Levy McGarden** and 3 others like this o Comment (1)

 **Happy the Exceed** : He lllllikes you…

 **Erza Scarlet** has joined Facebook.

o **Lucy Heartfilia** and 157,239,098 other like this o Comments (6)

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : Welcome to Facebook, Erza!

 **Erza Scarlet** : Thank you Lucy, now I hope Facebook will be a safer place.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : ….um…. yeah.

 **Natsu Dragneel** : No! God dammit, Erza joined Facebook, now it's going to be boring… =.=

 **Gray Fullbuster** : Someone hack Erza's account and write naughty things so her account gets deleted!

 **Erza Scarlet** : …

 _ **Erza Scarlet**_ _has gone offline._

 **Natsu Dragneel** : Yay we got rid of Erza!

o Like o Comments (5)

 **Gray Fullbuster** : She's going to kill you, you hothead!

 **Natsu Dragneel** : Shut up, ice-brain! You were as bad as me!

 **Natsu Dragneel** : Brb… someone's knocking on my door.

 **Gray Fullbuster** : ….

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : ….

 _ **Natsu Dragneel**_ _has gone offline._

 **Gray Fullbuster** : What the... O.O

o Like o Comments (8)

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : NO! Erza got Natsu!

 **Happy the Exceed** : You llllike him! When did you start to care about Natsu so much?

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : He is my friend, Happy

 **Gray Fullbuster** : Serves him right!

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : You know, Gray, you're next…?

 **Gray Fullbuster** : I'm not as silly as Natsu… oh brb my pizza has arrived

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : GRAY NO

 **Juvia Loxar** : GRAY-SAMA!

 _ **Gray Fullbuster**_ _has gone offline._

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : Well there goes Gray….

o Like o Comments (4)

 **Juvia Loxar** : DON'T WORRY GRAY-SAMA, JUVIA WILL SAVE YOU BEFORE LOVE RIVAL DOES!

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : Wait… what? Juvia I'm not your love rival

 **Juvia Loxar** : Juvia sees the way you look at Gray-Sama! Here I come Gray!

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : …. -.-

 _ **Juvia Loxar**_ _has gone offline._

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : I guess I'm alone now…

o Like o Comments (6)

 **Loki:** Worry not, Lucy! I shall save you from your misery! :D

 **Happy the Exceed** : He llllikes you!

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : Shut up Happy! And when did you get a FB account, Loki?

 **Loki:** Oh, **AriestheRam** recommended it to me. She said I should make an account. :3

 **Happy the Exceed** : Ooohhh… He's cheating on you with another Celestial Spirit.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : -.-

* * *

 **AAANNNDDD CUT! END OF FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **These are so short, they shouldn't take long to write at all! Update will be coming soon. Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

***gasp* I know! Two chapters in the same number of days! But hey, I did promise to update soon, didn't I? ^-^**

 **I've got to say... I'm touched. Not even an hour after I posted the first chapter, and I already had 30+ views, 1 follow and 1 review! Thanks so much guys! Remember to keep reviewing, and keep the flames to a minimum! After all, I'm not Natsu...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FT or any of the characters.**

 **R &R&R... Read, Review, and Rock Out!**

* * *

 _ **Natsu Dragneel**_ _is online_

 **Lucy Heartfilia** **Natsu Dragneel** : Natsu, are you okay?

o Like o Comments (8)

 **Natsu Dragneel** : Oi, Lucy I'm staying at your house tonight… **Erza Scarlet** destroyed my house

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : O.O WHAT I never said you could stay over. You can't go saying stuff like that unannounced! But then again… Erza did destroy your house… Fine -.-

 **Natsu Dragneel** : HEY EVERYONE, SLEEP OVER AT LUCY'S PLACE TONIGHT!

 _o_ _ **Wendy, Loki, Gajeel**_ _and 400 others like this_

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : What?! Natsu you idiot!

 **Wendy Marvell** : Um… who is going to bring snacks and soft drinks for the sleep over?

 **Cana Alberona** : Screw the soft drinks, BRING BEER!

 _o_ _ **Elfman**_ _and 10 others like this_

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : WHY ME? D:

 **Mirajane Strauss** : Come on, Lucy… think of it as a celebration for the upcoming S-Class Trial Exam.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : Your house is not the one getting raided

 **Natsu Dragneel** – loves Lucy Hearfilia

o **Happy the Exceed** and 50 others like this o Comments (6)

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : o.o what

 **Natsu Dragneel** : LOVE YOU LUCY! Change your name to Lucy Dragneel!

 **Loki:** No Lucy is mine!

 **Natsu Dragneel** : What the hell I did not write that! When I find out who hacked my account THEY ARE DEAD

 **Happy the Exceed** : mwahahaha

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : *^* Happy you creepy cat


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

 **Yeah, I know... it took me WAY too long to get this posted, and I am SO sorry for making you all wait! There was kind of a car accident... so, yeah, that happened. But I am back now, and will continue to post regularly!**

 **Please R &R! But remember - not too many flames! I'm not Natsu. And don't be all cold, either, because I am definitely not Gray!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 _ **Elfman Straus** s **Lucy Heartfilia**_ : That was an awesome and manly party, Lucy.

o Like o Comment

 _ **Loki** **Lucy Heartfilia** :_ Awesome party, my love! ^-^

o Like o Comment

 _ **Mirajane Strauss** **Lucy Heartfilia**_ : Thanks for inviting us over, Lucy~!

o Like o Comment

 _12 people like this_

Comments (11)

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : I didn't even invite anyone over! D:

 **Mirajane Strauss** : It's fine Lucy! Anyways, it looked like you had fun…. ^-^

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : But, I had to sleep on the ground and my back hurts now T-T …. my house it totally trashed, too!

 **Mirajane Strauss** : If it hurt your back so much Lucy, why didn't you sleep up on the bed with Natsu?

 _ **Macao Conbolt** and **243 others** like this._

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : W-What? Sleep with Natsu? …On the same bed?

 **Mirajane Strauss** : Yeah ^-^ Erza and Gray did the same thing.

 _ **Lyon Bastia** and **2 others** like this._

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : O.O B-But doesn't… Gray… sleep… without a shirt?

 **Mirajane Strauss** : ^-^ Mmmhmm….

 **Happy the Exceed** : Lucy was having perverted thoughts!

 _2 people like this._

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : No I wasn't! D:

 **Juvia Locksar** : Juvia wishes that she went to the party so Juvia could sleep with Gray. 

**Wendy Marvell** and **Gajeel Redfox** have joined "Neko Forever Club =^-^=" 

**Cana Alberona** has joined "Beer Beer Beer" 

**Happy the Exceed** and **Juvia Locksar** have joined "How to get your love interest back" 

**Lucy Heartfilia** has joined "How to keep pedophiles out of your house" 

**Juvia Locksar** has joined "The Official Gray Fullbuster Stalker Club" 

_**Natsu Dragneel** and **Gray Fullbuster** have come online_

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia** is offline_

 **Natsu Dragneel** has joined "I just kicked Gray Fullbuster's butt" 

**Gray Fullbuster** has joined "Natsu Dragneel just got murdered by me" 

**Natsu Dragneel** has joined "Gray Fullbuster is an ice-headed penguin" 

**Gray Fullbuster** has joined "Natsu Dragneel is a hotheaded moron" 

**Natsu Dragneel** has joined "Gray Fullbuster needs to shut up" 

**Gray Fullbuster** has joined "Natsu Dragneel needs to go die" 

**Erza Scarlet** – bought a shortcake today, but it got smashed to pieces after some guy tripped her… T^T

o Like o Comment

Comments (4)

 **Levy McGarden** : AIOEYBF = Aww… it's okay Erza, you'll be fine!

 **Gray Fullbuster** : I'm more worried about the guy that tripped her -.-"

 **Wendy Marvell** : IBYANOIYLE = I'll buy you a new one, if you'd like, Erza….

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : Oh no! Now Wendy ad Levy have fallen into the texting curse! D: 

**Lucy Heartfilia** – is so happy it is summer!

o Like o Comment

Comments (1)

 **Natsu Dragneel** : So am I. Except Gray will use this as an excuse to strip all the time… -.-

 **Levy McGarden** : IASEIS = I am so excited it's summer!

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : Levy, really? -.-

 **Levy McGarden** : WIWLC = What is wrong, Lu-chan?

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : It's a bit pointless to write the first letter of every word to make it shorter and then say what it is, isn't it?

 **Levy McGarden** : HTMSYKWIM = Have to make sure you know what I mean

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : I give up! 

_**Lucy Heartfilia** has gone offline._

 **Wendy Marvell** – can't wait to go do some jobs and then swim in the pool! 

**Natsu Dragneel** – has taken **"The Fairy Tail Personality Test"**

 _"~You are Natsu Dragneel; you are hotheaded and believe in your ideas and dreams. You never back down from a challenge and that may cause you some friendship problems in the future. However, you are very kind and loyal and will never leave a friend behind."_

o 79 people like this o Comment 

**Lucy Heartfilia** – has taken **"The Fairy Tail Personality Test"**

 _"~You are Happy; you love to eat fish and your catch phrase is 'Aye Sir!'"_

o _**405 people** like this_ o Comment

Comments (2)

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** EHHHHH?!

 **Happy the Exceed** : HAHAHAHA! 

**Jellal Fernandes** – has joined Facebook

o **Erza Scarlet** and **5 others** like this o Comment

Comments (2)

 **Erza Scarlet** : JELLAL! But… how?!

 **Jellal Fernandes** : We have internet in the cells so I thought I would join to stay in touch with everyone. 

**Lucy Heartfilia** – really does not like Twilight.

o _**24 people** like this_ o Comment

Comments (7)

 **Gray Fullbuster** : Is that the movie with the sparkly vampire that falls in love with a human?

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : Yeah…. the movie is awful

 **Wendy Marvell** : Eh? Lucy, don't you like it, I love Twilight!

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** Sorry…

 **Erza Scarlet** : WIMFMSDD = WHOEVER INSULTS MY FAVORITE MOVIE SHALL DIE!

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : o.o Sorry Erza

 **Gray Fullbuster** : Hmph!

* * *

 **Again... so sorry for the wait! I'll try to update this again tomorrow! Love you all, and thanks again for the reads, reviews, favorites, etc. You rock! 3**


End file.
